1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibration damping device, and in particular to vibration damping device for use in a work glove.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Vibration damping devices have been used for some time in gloves worn by persons manually operating vibrating tools such as jackhammers and compactors. Examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,688 (Reynolds), U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,490 (Reynolds) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,217 (Karall). While such devices are more or less effective in damping vibrations, a problem with existing devices involves flexibility and comfort, particularly in the palm area of the hand. Some devices of the type in question include a plurality of pockets containing air or another compressible fluid. When the pockets are interconnected, during use of a glove containing the bladder, air can be forced out of an area under maximum pressure, thereby reducing the damping effect of the bladder in the area where it is most required. When a plurality of separate, individual cells or pockets, or individual resilient projections separated by grooves are used in the damping device, there is a tendency for the cells or projections to bunch in the area of the palm when the hand grasps a piece of equipment.